


The love of brothers

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Brotherly love tent 2018 [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sick Michelangelo (TMNT), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Mikey wasn't one to get sick very often, but when the youngest did it got bad. Luckily Mikey has his amazing brothers to nurse him back to health, and his dad of course.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT), Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo & Splinter (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT) & Everyone
Series: Brotherly love tent 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	The love of brothers

An soft groan escaped Mikey's mouth the moment he woke up, his body ached something firce, his stomach hurt, and he felt extremely hot. Fighting another groan, his eyes fluttered open, accompanied by an bad headache.

Mikey slowly sat up an sudden chill ripped down his spine prompting the turtle to shudder with chills.

Sniffling which was hard as his nose was plugged he put his head in his hands. He hated being sick.

Deciding he needed some meds the turtle shakily stood up weakily making his way to the bathroom, his balance barley able to keep himself upright due to the dizziness. 

He was just outside his room when his legs gave out, his back hitting the wall an loud sound echoing throughout the house. He was on the ground within seconds.

Three doors opened his 3 brothers coming out of their rooms at thr noise, looking both irritated and sleepy.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"No I just always come out of my room at 1 in the morning". Leo stated rolling his eyes.

Donnie shined an flashlight towards the sound promptimt Mikey to cover his eyes one arm wrapped around his stomach. Body leaned up against the wall.

"Mikey?".

"Hey guys". Mikey stated weakily, you could see the shine of sweat on his face. "I'm sorry for waking you up".

Pushing Leo out of the way Donnie knelt in front of his baby brother pressing the back of his hand, to his forhead frowning at the heat radiating from it.

"Guys we have an problem Mikey is burning up".

"Does someone have an basket I think i am going to".

Raph being the closest rushed to get an trash can making it just in time as Mikey began to puke, gentle hands rubbed his back as he threw up that nights dinner. After an few moments of dry heaving, the turtle groaned pushing the can away, head resting against the wall. His body weakily racked with shivers.

"Are you done?". Raph's soft voice filling the hall prompting Mikey to close his eyes nodding.

"C'mon". Mikey felt himself be picked up cradled against an large chest, "your staying with me tonight. So I can keep an eye on you".

There was quiet exchange among the brothers which Mikey slipped in an out of consciousness, not able to understand what they were saying. 

But Raph's arms were strong, protective and warm. Prompting Mikey to snuggle close, eyes peacefully shut. 

Within seconds he was asleep.


End file.
